


In Katara We Trust

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Slightly - Freeform, Stream of Consciousness, The Last Agni Kai, canon compatible, canon-compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko's thoughts after redirecting the lightning.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	In Katara We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is the most brilliant title I've ever made lol
> 
> this was meant to be a meta but somehow turned into a fic alkjfkwjf
> 
> anyways, at this point in time, it's Steam friendship, but subconciously, Zuko loves Katara romantically, he just a) won't admit or b) doesn't realize it

When Zuko saved Katara from Azula’s lightning, it was out of love for a friend (No Uncle, she’s just a friend, why are you looking at me like that?)

As he lay there in pain, he could faintly hear the sounds of the battle raging and he knew he made the right choice.

He took the Agni Kai to further seal his claim to the throne - after the war, the people he’d have to convince the most would be the nobles, so an Agni Kai for the throne would help solidify his position. He also didn’t want to risk too much damage, preferring to keep it at least contained in the palace, but as the fight went on, he knew it had to end because the fireblasts were massive and the Fire Sages were busy trying to keep the fires from spreading.

As the comet burned in the sky, Zuko knew better than to bring in a waterbender into the inferno - out of all the elements, waterbending was the worst in terms of availability, and the Fire Nation was not exactly built for waterbenders in mind.

But even with some residual lightning and probably a charred heart keeping him from getting up and continuing the fight, he knew he made the right choice in choosing Katara and diving in front of a lightning bolt for her - she will always end a fight, no matter who started it. 

He can trust her to defeat Azula, it’s Katara.

Katara was a powerful waterbender, probably would’ve been a prodigy had it not been for his nation taking the Southern Water Tribe’s benders away, and much more versatile than Azula.

All she needed was to break Azula’s root.

Zuko may have broken it, but Katara will destroy it.

His breath gets more ragged and difficult, and pain sears through him each time, but he has been through so much. 

He won’t die here, not when Katara was so near yet so far away. 

He trusts her to finish the fight, it’d be honorable to return the favor; he’ll hang on to life long enough to take him away from the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> for once in my life this probably won't get attached to a series.
> 
> i hope


End file.
